


you can borrow mine

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au, ToGxHP au, pure fluffy fluff, rowaelin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Aelin forgets her scarf, Rowan lets her borrow his...





	you can borrow mine

Aelin shivered, hunkering down into her robes as she made her way down the steps of the castle behind Lysandra, Nesryn and Elide on their way to the greenhouse. The late morning air was particularly nippy, and Aelin being Aelin, she had forgotten her scarf. 

They passed the fifth years, making their way back from Care of Magical Creatures, when Aelin noticed a familiar mop of silvery white hair and pair of green eyes. 

Rowan smiled widely at her, but then blinked, apparently noticing her hunched shoulders. He stopped next to her, Connall and Fenrys going on without him. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, “Yes, I just forgot my scarf in the dorm this morning like an idiot. I didn’t have time to run back up for it before Herbology.”

He shook his head in amusement, tilting his head in an almost birdlike manner. And then he began tugging at his own dark emerald and silver scarf, unwrapping it from around his neck and holding it out between them. 

Aelin looked at it dumbly for a moment, before looking back up at him. “What?”

Rowan laughed lightly. “Here, you can borrow mine until you get a chance to grab yours.” When she still didn’t take it from him, he reached over and gently wrapped it around her snuggly. 

His fingers brushed her cheek as he adjusted it around her neck and she felt her face warm. She hoped he thought it was only from the cold. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her friends watching from the door, grinning and giggling. 

Her fingers wrapped around the end of the scarf where it hung down her front. “I-I’ll get it back to you after class.”

That familiar crooked smile appeared on his face, one of his dimples showing, and her stomach fluttered. “Take your time.”

“Rowan, come on! We’ll be late!” Fenrys called from the door.

Rowan gave him an annoyed look but then turned back to her. “I’ll see you later, fireheart,” he said with another smile before he ran up the stairs, two at a time.

Aelin watched him until he disappeared into the castle before she turned and sprinted across the grounds for the greenhouse door. She quickly took her place at her worktable next to Lysandra just before the Professor entered through the back door. She ignored Lys’s catlike grin, and Nesryn and Elide’s amused looks from across the aisle. 

The room was still cool, despite being enclosed, and Aelin burrowed her nose into the scarf to warm it, and her senses were filled with that familiar pine and snow scent that was Rowan’s. She was glad the scarf was over her mouth, so Lys couldn’t see the smile that bloomed across her lips.

All through class she kept it tucked around her chin. And after she made her way back up to the castle for her other classes, she kept it around her neck, tucked under her robes because she couldn’t bear to part with it. Even just to lay it on her desk or stuff it into her bag.

Aelin had one more class outside that day, Care of Magical Creatures. It had gotten even chillier out than it had been that morning, the air biting at her nose and lips, and she was happy for the excuse to wrap Rowan’s scarf over her nose and mouth again to keep warm. 

As she was returning to the castle for her last class of the day, she met Rowan just outside the doors, on his way to his own Herbology class. 

She paused and unwound the scarf from around her neck, instantly missing the warmth and scent that clung to it, and handed it back to Rowan with a smile, her gloved fingers brushing his own gloved palm. “Thank you for letting me borrow it, Rowan.” 

He gave her that crooked smile again, “Any time.”

“I’ll see you in the dining hall,” she said breathlessly and darted inside.

As he made his way to the greenhouse, Rowan wrapped his scarf back around his neck, tucking his chin down into it to stave off the cold fall air. It was still warm from where she had worn it, and the smell that clung to it… Jasmine and lemon verbena and lavender. Wild and intoxicating and utterly _Aelin_.

Needless to say, Rowan was distracted the entirety of Herbology. And if their professor were to have given them a quiz on what they had gone over for the day, he would have failed spectacularly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in a Harry Potter au (not a ‘they attended Hogwarts’ thing, a full blown ToGxHP retelling) that I’ve had fun toying with. The houses are renamed and have different colors. The house Rowaelin is in is equivalent to Gryffindor but has the colors of Terrasen/house Galathynius, green and silver. Aelin is a 4th year and Rowan is a 5th year in this one. I may do more drabbles eventually. Hope you like!
> 
> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
